Divide. Write your answer in simplest form. $ -\dfrac{4}{3} \div \dfrac{9}{5} = {?} $
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{9}{5}$ is $\dfrac{5}{9}$. Therefore: $ -\dfrac{4}{3} \div \dfrac{9}{5} = -\dfrac{4}{3} \times \dfrac{5}{9} $ $ \phantom{-\dfrac{4}{3} \div \dfrac{9}{5}} = \dfrac{-4 \times 5}{3 \times 9} $ $ \phantom{-\dfrac{4}{3} \div \dfrac{9}{5}} = -\dfrac{20}{27} $